Jimmy Hibbert
James Hibbert is an English television writer and voice actor best known for his work for Cosgrove Hall, mainly voicing Dr Von Goosewing, Ruffles, Gaston and many other characters in Count Duckula, Victor in Victor & Hugo, Bluey, Harry Slime and Bella in Avenger Penguins and Big Ears, Mr Plod, Mr Sparks, Mr Milko, Clockwork Clown, Gobbo and various male characters in Noddy's Toyland Adventures. Early life He was born in Henley-on-Thames, Oxfordshire and he attended Leighton Park School. He later studied at the University of Manchester and achieved a BA (Hons) in drama. Career Hibbert embarked on a successful voice-over career, appearing/voicing in the BAFTA Award-winning series Alias the Jester, Wind in the Willows, Danger Mouse and Count Duckula, as well as many other popular children's TV shows including, Foxbusters, Noddy's Toyland Adventures, Avenger Penguins, Albert the Fifth Musketeer, Sergeant Stripes, Fiddley Foodle Bird, The Animal Shelf, Enid Blyton's Enchanted Lands, Sooty's Amazing Adventures, Victor and Hugo, Bill and Ben, The Baskervilles, Channel 4's educational program; Maths Everywhere, The Lampies, Pinky and Perky, Frankenstein's Cat, Truckers, Little Red Tractor, Lavender Castle, Fantomcat, Zigby, Lulu Zipadoo and Toby's Travelling Circus. The success of Hibbert's voice-over work led him to writing scripts for Count Duckula, a series that he also script-edited. Hibbert has continued to write for many other children's programmes such as Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil, The Replacements, The Legends of Treasure Island, ''Oscar's Orchestra, Wyrd Sisters, Dr Otter, Preston Pig, The Secret Show, Tom and Vicky, Teddybears, Snailsbury Tales, Dennis and Gnasher, Vampires, Pirates and Aliens, Shaun the Sheep, Chuggington, Fifi and the Flowertots, The Roly Mo Show, Rubbadubbers, Transylvania Pet Shop, Bob the Builder, Little Monsters, Little Red Tractor, Oakie Doke, the 2005 version of Muffin the Mule, Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks, Zombie Hotel, Enid Blyton's Enchanted Lands, Albie, Monty the Dog, The Magic Key, P.B. Bear and Friends, Roary the Racing Car, Engie Benjy, Jellikins, Jungle Junction and Little Robots.'' He has served as a writer and script editor for two series produced for the European Broadcast Union: Marco and Gina and Tom. Other writing credits to his name are: Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, Gordon the Garden Gnome, Wide-Eye, Andy Pandy and Bill and Ben. as of 2015, he has written a handful of new episodes for the Mr. Bean (animated TV series) with several new and returning writers. Hibbert has also been involved in animated feature films and TV series, providing voices for The BFG, The King's Beard, Soul Music, Wyrd Sisters, The Reluctant Dragon and The Fool of the World and the Flying Ship as well as writing scripts for Second Star to the Left, Father Christmas and the Missing Reindeer and two Bob the Builder TV specials, A Christmas to Remember and The Knights of Can-A-Lot. During the 1990s, Hibbert was the voice on Children's BBC's The Little Polar Bear, along with fellow voice colleague Susan Sheridan; the two of them would later work to success with Noddy's Toyland Adventures which ran from 1992 to 1994 and then 1999 to 2001. He is also Voiced Bob's Dad in Bob the Builder Reboot series. Personal life Hibbert is married with three daughters and lives in Manchester. External links * Jimmy Hibbert on IMDb * Jimmy Hibbert at Hollywood.com Category:Episode writers